


send dunes / sand nudes

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: here’s what happened with jeonghan and joshua sometime between the M/V filming of Don’t Wanna Cry and the frustrating phase of their unspoken relationship.





	send dunes / sand nudes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt which i didn’t really follow.

somewhere along sticking together since pre-debut (and that promise of _’if you quit, i quit’_ that never fails to tug their heartstrings), holding hands to perform Mansae, declaring fake platonism unto pepero kisses, and all those things of joshua and jeonghan that lead to the jihan/yoonhong/shujeong ‘relationship’ their fans ardently support — the two best friends seem to have really brought themselves into this self-made hole of romantic trouble.

romantic, yeah. that’s what it is: the thing between them. but neither one of the two were brave enough to admit it. goodness, it’s been years. it’s difficult to always have to think of it, painful even, how joshua has to keep his heart under control… especially after seeing jeonghan dance beautifully with his blonde hair flying through the graceful winds of his hometown.

today has been a hard and tiring day. joshua, now clothed only in his boxers, having just stepped out of the shower, decides to stay indoors and take a nap; but not before attending to said best friend first:

 

 **hannie:** shua, u busy? did u go out?

 **joshuji:** no, i’m the next room. why?

 **hannie:** send me pics pls

 **joshuji:** what do u want

 **hannie:** send dunes

 

joshua’s phone slips through his sweaty palm, dropping lightly unto his heaving chest. jeonghan always asked him for pictures, sharing memories and post-worthy contents amongst the members were nothing but common in their kakao talk chats. but, _send dunes?_ joshua sits up, picking his phone that slid down his torso.

_send dunes_

jeonghan almost never spoke to him in english, if anything, they were normal conversational terms. but to ask him to _send dunes_... joshua exhales off the heat building in his body, fanning himself with one hand, the other wiping the sweat building on his forehead.

he can’t believe jeonghan dared ask him to send him some. was he kidding?

 

 

 **joshuji:** stop playing :)))

 **hannie:** ya what r u on

 **joshuji:** r u for real?

 **hannie:** hurry up before i lose interest

 

jeonghan doesn’t get it. what was joshua being so greedy about? this kid just wanted some pictures of the desert to send to his sister.

 _majove desert_ , that’s what the place was called. the staff did a great job in picking locations for their Don’t Wanna Cry music video and jeonghan’s favorite was the wide spread of mocha-colored _sand dunes_ (as he learned in english, thanks to Google) and the cracking ground they danced on. contrary to the heat impediment, jeonghan found peace on earth (literally).

coming home early from their last day of filming, while some members decided to roam the streets of L.A. more, jeonghan decided to rest. he was just so. damn. tired and a teeny bit glad that joshua decided to stay in the hotel, too. he can only guess joshua was saving up energy for when he visits his family tomorrow, and maybe the american can let him tag along. besides, that’s what best friends are for.

jeonghan smiles against his pillow, his heart fluttering at the thought of meeting mrs. hong again. the memory of her teasing him to his own son that last time they met in korea, in jeonghan’s mind, was ever so vivid.

“ah, fuck,” jeonghan sighs, condemning himself at the thought of acknowledging his feelings for his _best friend._ “not again.”

he tucks his arm underneath his pillow, making sure he held his mobile phone in line with his ear. he’ll wait for joshua’s notifications this way, anticipating his best friend’s share of media so the continuous alarms would wake him up just in time for dinner. but, for now, priority’s a nap.

 

 

joshua sits back on the edge of his bed after locking the door to his hotel room, he needed to be careful. it took him a few long minutes and a self-convincing pep talk to try and even consider what he was about to do.

 _fucking yoon jeonghan_ — no, wait. that’s a dangerous line for a mental monologue. _damn yoon jeonghan. when did he even start going through the unspoken line?_

there was no doubt joshua was in love with him, his best friend of many years. he has long admitted the fact to himself, something his mom tells him her instincts think jeonghan (so obviously) reciprocates, and the reciprocated love: something even the rest of the members have long been declaring for the two of them — _“date, do it.” “aren’t they already?” “these two hyungs, really. just get married and go.”_

but the years of keeping silent about the romantic and, dare he say, _sexual_ tension he feels when he’s around jeonghan almost screams of delusion — so joshua never made two steps forward.

he stares at his phone clutched between his trembling hands, the camera directed at his clothed crotch. was he really going to do this? ah, but just the thought of finally acknowledging whatever it was between him and jeonghan (in the most odd, unromantic, indecent way) was already causing a twitch inside his boxers. and really, looking through the screen of his phone, his dick was going to be a great sight.

joshua pulls down the garment and snaps a quick _click!_

 

 

jeonghan’s nap was light as dust, but that’s of no matter. he doesn’t need it, no; he wasn’t tired anymore, not when the alarm he receives is a single yet Powerful notification of a media file coming from **joshuji**.

he would wonder why it was a lone file and why it took him so long to send, ready to rage at his best friend for being unnecessarily greedy; but all thoughts reduce to inexistence when he opens the notification and sees… **joshusji**. not… joshua… more like… his junior.

jeonghan almost wrecks his phone had it not miss the foot of his bed. and damn, fuck, shit. he wanted to pick it up and take another look at it.

but, _why?_

jeonghan does as he wants. and scrolling through their conversation, there he sees joshua’s reason: _send dunes._ now, jeonghan was no english speaker, but he was normal enough to know that joshua must have read it as… _send nudes._

 

the little angel on jeonghan’s shoulder regrets not typing _sand nudes_ instead, but the little devil on the other side brought him to his feet and stand before joshua’s hotel room door.

 

 

joshua and jeonghan stare face to face; they have been staring for a few minutes too long, just standing before each other, jeonghan’s back nearly pressing against joshua’s door and there was very little space between them. until finally, like the soulmates that they are, they both speak at the same time: _“did you like it?”_ joshua asks over jeonghan’s _“was that for me?”_

“huh?” joshua’s face reflected jeonghan’s evident shock and suppressed panic. “d-didn’t you ask for it?”

jeonghan already knew this. he knew the mistake he made, but he just wanted to Make Sure. why did the other boy comply?

and like joshua read through jeonghan’s mind, he retreats backwards, hands covering his reddened face. “oh, fuck. fuck,” he yells. “fuck! you didn’t mean it! fuck. you meant—”

but joshua’s mess of a curse marathon cuts short with a hand on the small of his back, pulling him close and against the other’s chest and his mouth, his once cursing mouth, finds its way pressed against the other’s. jeonghan had pulled him in a deep, innocent kiss.

“hannie,” joshua whispers as they pull away from the kiss, eyes watering a little. “you... i... the picture, i just—”

“why though, shua?”

“i honestly thought—”

“no,” jeonghan cuts, his voice soft. “why did you do it? still. you could’ve—”

 _i wanted to_ was what joshua’s traitor of a mouth blurted.

“i mean,” joshua panics, pushing a heavy hand against the forearm wrapped around his waist, wanting to escape. “i’m sorry. jeonghan. it’s just—”

“jo~shu~ji~,” jeonghan calms him, that sweet tone of calling joshua by the name only he can call him by. he firmly, but gently, fights the force of joshua’s hand and keeps his palm pressed against the latter’s back. then he strokes him lovingly up and down.

joshua resorts to immobility for some seconds, allowing jeonghan to hold and calm him down. listening to the other’s coos, he takes a step closer, wrapping his arms around the latter’s torso and bravely burying his face on the broader chest.

“i like you,” joshua muffles against jeonghan’s shirt. “is an understatement… i’m… i’m in love with you, hannie. i have been for the longest time.”

joshua swears he felt jeonghan’s heart jump at his confession. so he shuffles a little, allowing his ear to press right against where the beats call out.

“do you like me, hannie?” he asks sincerely. “do you like me too? like what others say?”

jeonghan nods. he slowly brings his other arm up, wrapping it around joshua and pulling him closer and tighter into their warmest hug by far.

“can you say it then?” joshua looks up, meeting jeonghan’s eyes that were already staring down at him. “i just want to hear it from you. this time.”

joshua closes his eyes as he feels jeonghan nod down, pressing a long kiss atop his forehead.

“of course,” jeonghan answers, lips still brushing against joshua’s skin. “i do,” he gives joshua another peck, this one on the nose. “joshuji,” and another, on the chin, making joshua feel a little spoiled. “i love you.”

this time, it’s joshua who looks up and initiates a second kiss shared on each other’s mouths.

and in their minds, they both think: _fina-fucking-lly._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i initially wanted to practice on my smut, but the fluff got the best of me. sorry for that super cheesy ending, my otp drought did it.
> 
> i hope you liked it, though! kudos and comments would be nice （^人^）
> 
> also, the stressed student that i am would gratefully take a cup of coffee as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever liked my work that much. i’ll drink it well, i promise. thank you ♡
> 
> [i’m @je000nghan on twitter!](https://twitter.com/je000nghan)  
> [on curiouscat, too!](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan)


End file.
